The Shy Type
by Taiga Flipsvilla
Summary: Another girl joins the host club. What Happens next?


**Comment from me, The glorious and gorgeous author! (Disagree and I will drown you in money :T) ok ok, I'll start! Ok, so... Nexus chick person (or dude, idk). I was tired... Okay? Okay. Also I was really, really, _really_ sick of doing things properly. So, I purposely fucked it up. Got that? _Genuinely o__n purpose._ Now if I sound like a bitch, sorry, but I'm somewhat over sensitive about my work and well... no, I don't often read other OHSHC oc fics, though I have been recently. Therefor I have decided to rewrite it^^ Similar everything but better written. And no she is fucking not a cross between a may sue and a Haruhi! She does have flaws and stuff! To all other reviewers... thanks for reviewing and being so amaaaziing~~~~~~ *Hearts* ANYWAYS... To the story!**

Chapter I

"I heard that there was another honor's student this year..." Fangirl #1 Said with a giggle.

"Really?! Boy or girl?" fangirl #2 asked.

"From what I've heard it's a really handsome boy!" the pair squeled with delight, but were soon interrupted by the very person they had been waiting for. "Sorry I'm late, ladies, but I had to make 'commoner cookies' for a display... how they even got the oven in here, I dont know..."

"Haruhi!~~~~ *Hearts in eyes*" the fangirls cried gleefully.

Scarlet/Sam's p.o.v

I wandered about, searching aimlessly for somewhere to practice. Lord knows I couldn't sing at home. I checked all of the music rooms, but the two that I saw were full a chattering girls or flocks of boys. I sighed to myself. I looked down the hallway once more, and saw the one room I had yet to check, the third music room.

If I had known what awaited me, there would have been no force in the entirety of the universe that could've made me open that door.

As I tugged open the heavy double doors, I was greeted by a sight I hadn't bargained on. Seven young men, all seemingly older than me except for one short one, who looked like pedophile bait (Yes that's a shoutout to XXXQueenSupernaturalXXX who is writing the awesome story**Music saves the soul but a broken heart is healed only through love**) . 'Scratch that, six boys and one girl who's cross-dressing. I wonder why...' I thought as I gazed at the scene before me. I ran my fingers through the top layer of my hair, a nervous habit of mine, and scrambled for the doorknob. My fingers found it, but no amount of jerking opened it in the slightest.

"Ah, the new honor's student." Said the blondie in the center. "Welcome." The guy with glasses glanced at me and smirked.

No one's pov

The faint sound of a light bulb flikering on could be heard in the distance. Tamaki smiled at him and beckoned him forward. Sam inched away from the boy, who was stepping closer...

"But who would believe that there is a genuine gay honor's student?" Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Who's a what and a what now? No no no no no no no no... you've got it ALL wrong." Haruhi glanced over at how the king was harping on Sam and took a closer look, feeling a sort of familiarity in both the situation and the dialuage. Her eyes widened and the sound of another lightbulb flickered on. Meanwhile Tamaki had his arm draped over Sam's shoulder, and Sam was trying to worm away from him, but every time he inched away, Tamaki followed. Eventually Sam backed up into a chair with a guest in it. Not seeing her, he kept backing up, and backing up, and backing up until-

"Waaagh! My uniform!" Sam turned to see that she had bumped into a young girl and her tea had spilled all over the front.

"now you've-" "Done it!" The twins said. Kyoya fixed his glasses and smirked. "We apologize for the inconvenience, Ms. Mazukki, and we shall pay for the uniform. Tamaki. It seems we have a new errand boy." Sam froze in shock and decided that running and hiding behind Haruhi was a good idea.

Haruhi turned to see him holding the back of her uniform. she sighed. "Sam, how about we go for a walk." The ladies he had been with let out a string of complaints, but Haruhi shook her head, flashing them a dazzling smile that would've sent any girl straight or gay swooning. "My new friend here could use some air."

Haruhi led him outside and they sat on a bench.

"Sorry you have to do the same thing I did..." then she covered her mouth. "Ooops." Sam finally spoke. "Oh the fact you're a girl? It's pretty obvious. I'm surprised no one else figured it out. Though I can tell glasses is the type that knew from the start. And let me guess- the last to figure it out was Tamaki." Haruhi just stared at the girl in front of her, shell-shocked. Sam smiled.

"Oh, and that's my nickname, my real name is Scarlet. Don't ask how it got started, I don't have even the faintest idea."Scarlet sighed.

"Well, nice talking to you. Goodbye now, I'll just skip club." And with that, Scarlet Toshigi left and walked home.


End file.
